up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakamoto Hitomi
Sakamoto Hitomi '(坂本ひとみ, born on February 4, 1995) is a former 3rd generation DreamS Kenshuusei. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on January 27, 2011, and graduated on December 31, 2013. She is currently the leader of Suteki Project's Tokki Gisa. Biography 2011 On January 27, she, alongside 4 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the Third generation DreamS Kenshuusei. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 Sakamoto was chosen to do the Kenshuusei transfer program between DreamS and Hello! Project. She will swap places with H!P DIVAS member Mashiro Ami for 60 days. On August 1, she officially was transferred to Hello!Project DIVAS. and went on hiatus in DreamS Kenshuusei. She returned 2 weeks afterwards. On December 1, Tsunku announced that with the success of NeXus, he wanted to put more pressure onto them to make them do even better. Because NeXus was originally made from 1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei, he decided to make another newly formed group from DreamS Kenshuusei, except under Suteki Project. He decided on the members from the currently DreamS Kenshuusei lineup; Sugiyama Momo, Yamazaki Alice, Yamamoto Riko, Yamamoto Yuko, and Sakamoto Hitomi. He considered that they all have something that NeXus does not, and wants to see if they will be able to rival NeXus. The chosen kenshuuseis graduated on December 31, 2013, and officially moved to Suteki Project. Tokki Gisa will debut on April 2, 2014. Profile *'Name: '''Sakamoto Hitomi (坂本ひとみ) *'''Nickname: SakaHito, Motomi, Tomito/Tomato-chan *'Birthday: '''February 4, 1995 (Age 18) *'Birthplace:' Ishikawa, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 165cm (5"5) *'DreamS Status:' **2011-01-27: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-08-01: Hiatus *'Years in DreamS:' 3 Years *'Eastern Zodiac: Pig/Boar *'Western Zodiac: '''Aquarius *'Charm Point: 'Eyes *'Weak Point: 'Freezes when in front of alot of people *'Strong Point: 'Can overcome anything when she puts enough effort into it *'Favourite Animal: 'Hamster *'Special Skill: Can count 27 decimal places of pi *'Hobbies: '''Singing, dancing, practicing violin, practicing traditional dancing, practicing Kendo *'Favorite Food(s):' Funnel Cake *'Least Favorite Food(s): Rice Krispies *'Favorite Color(s): '''Light Blue, Light Green, Orange *'Favorite Sport: Kendo *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for violin! *'Looks up to: Mimori Suzuko, Sakamoto Maaya, Takahashi Ai, Shirakawa Nanami' *'Favorite Song:' "Watashitachi Wa Mirai No Hana" by Matsumoto Yuuka *'DreamS Groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2011 - 2013) *'Suteki Project Groups:' **Tokki Gisa (2014 - Present) Discography Niji Girls #2013.05.15 Lolita Strawberry in Summer #2013.07.17 Cheki Love #2013.08.17 Very Very Like U Tokki Gisa #2014.04.?? TBA Trivia *Is known as the Shy Kenshuusei *She is known for not saying anything at all during Kenshuusei concerts *Auditioned for DreamS Kenshuusei to become more confident in herself. *Has a younger sister and brother (who are twins). *She is scared of haunted houses and lightning. *She is attending Jissen Women's University. *She has always thought of herself as her own rival. *She was the tallest DreamS Kenshuusei (being only 2cm taller than Hirasawa Hikari and Mochizuki Atsuko). She has grown since she was last measured, however, now at the height of 165cm. *It is said that she comes from a very traditional and musical family (which explains why she is very good at Kendo and traditional dancing, much like Shirakawa Nanami, and also explains her good skill for playing the violin). *Her best friend within Kenshuusei was Shirakawa Nanami. *She was the only Kenshuusei (in the currently lineup) to know how to play an instrument. *She loves little kids. *Fellow Kenshuuseis say that despite her quiet nature, she is very helpful to the fellow Kenshuuseis and help them out when they are having trouble with singing and/or dancing (they say she is like a FujiHana 2.0). *She was hoping to debut in Hello! Project or DreamS, but is satisfied to be debuting in Suteki Project. *She wants to be a reliable leader for her Tokki Gisa members. Category:February Births Category:1995 Births Category:Tokki Gisa Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:3rd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Leader Category:Suteki Project Category:Former DreamS Member